El primero y último
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: Fan es un concepto que siempre le gusto, porque ella vivía de ellos... Hecho por Gotti Calavera


Holiguiiss mi gente… esta historia se origino cuando vi un episodio de Osomatsu-kun, y cabe decir que me gusta Totoko...Este drabble está hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano que lo disfruten.

 _Osomatsu-san no me_ _perte_ _nece,_ _solo uso sus personajes con el fin de saciar mi pasatiempo._

* * *

 _ **El primero y último**_

* * *

Fan es un concepto que siempre le gusto, porque ella vivía de ellos.

Admiración, esa palabra podría definirla. Era una persona de admirar, porque desde que los conoció, recibía halagos en cada ocasión: muy linda, inteligente, adorable, fuerte; cada adjetivo calificativo que mostraba una de sus buenas virtudes.

Y de mayores era de esperarse seguir siendo querida por los Matsus, sus más grandes fans, a pesar de no tener a ningún otro en su carrera de _Idol_ , pero no le basta y exigía más. Con el tiempo lo consiguió, pero se dio cuenta tarde; uno a uno se iban de su lado, encontrando el amor en otro lugar al no ser correspondidos. Y solo quedo él.

El mayor.

― **Totoko-chan, tengamos una cita―** pidió dándole una flor.

Era pequeña, sencilla y una sola. Nada comparado con los ramos costosos, exóticos y voluminosos que recibía.

― **¿Crees que con eso estaría dispuesta a salir contigo, nini virgen?―** exclamó con arrogancia.

― **¡Vaya! ¡Dame puntos por intentarlo!―** admitió rascando su nariz algo triste.

Se acercó y agarro de sus hombros, lo golpearía en el estómago si no hubiera sido porque las manos se hundieron en su cabello para colocar la flor. Un pequeño recuerdo le hizo pensar cuando eran todos niños y tan idénticos, el primero en reconocer fue Osomatsu.

― **Toma esto como mi declaración…―** ella abrió los ojos **―Me rindió, ten una buena vida, Totoko-chan―** besó la margarita y dio media vuelta.

¿Qué él dijo qué?

¿Él también la dejaría?

No tomó consciencia de sus acciones, zapateó fuerte llamando su atención; agarró la flor y la estrujó, luego la piso para finalizar con escupirla.

― **No soy tonta, este detalle humilde no me provocará tener lastima de ti y salir contigo…**

No pudo seguir con su rabieta al ser acorralada en la pared, el chico tenía un semblante serio algo que no veía a menudo; agarro su mentón y se acercó de forma peligrosa.

¿Por qué se sentí débil ante esa mirada?

¿Qué tenía el agarre de la muñeca que la dejaba inmóvil?

¿Ese sonido era su respiración agitada?

Solo le robo un beso en la frente, se alejó unos pasos de ella y la miró de forma mezquina.

― **Veo que no te gusto la primera flor que te di. Descuida, ya no volverás a ver ese error en tu vida.**

Cuando al fin reaccionó a sus palabras, él ya estaba lejos bañándose de la oscuridad por la noche.

― **¡No me importa!―** gritó, él lo pudo escuchar.

Se detuvo en seco y siguió su camino después de varios segundos. No era lo que esperaría de él, tal vez una frase sarcástica y despreocupada de su parte, pero no eso; la flor aún está en el suelo. Se inclinó para guardarla, pero su mano tembló y sus lágrimas caían sin permiso para mojarla.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué de todos él tenía que hacerla sentir así?

No comprendía ese amargo sentimiento que la hacía sentir como mierda, esa flor era el mismo tipo que le dio cuando eran niños; fue el que la hizo sentir tan admirada por los demás.

Fue el primero que la elogió.

Fue el primero que la admiró.

Fue el primero quién se enamoró de ella.

Fue el primero con el que sintió su corazón partirse.

Osomatsu no era cruel por dar su último intento. Y ella solo estropeó esa oportunidad donde escuchó como el corazón del chico se quiebra más por ese horrible desprecio.

La admiración ya no sabía igual si el chico de roja sudadera no estaba en sus conciertos, firmas de álbumes o hasta en la pescadería de sus padres.

Se había robado una parte de ella ¿Cómo se llamaría este sentimiento? ¿Qué era lo que sentía?

Y la flor rota era adorno de un florero, la admiraba cada mañana antes de hacer sus cosas mientras su mente trabaja en divagar en los recuerdos lejanos del mayor.

Pensó en la culpa, en la tristeza, en la nostalgia, en el amor. No lo sabía, pero quería dejar de sentirse así de miserable.

El orgullo ganó esta vez.

* * *

¿Gustan reviews?


End file.
